


Peni And Gwen and the Amazing (futa) Spider-DICK

by TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Assjob, Big Ass, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Dominance, F/F, Fat Ass, Futa on Female, Futanari, Hyper Dick, Mind Break, Moaning, Moral Degredation, Vaginal, buttjob, cumflation, excessive cum, ripped clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: Peni Parker has a giant dick and fucks Spider-Gwen and her fat ass stupid. A very eloquent and to the point description because summaries are not my forte.
Relationships: Peni Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 90





	Peni And Gwen and the Amazing (futa) Spider-DICK

**Author's Note:**

> Now, new fandom, so if anyone sees this and doesn't like any of the content or tags or premise of this raunchy smut, leave now. Don't read what you don't like, as I always say.
> 
> NOW READ SOME SMUT ABOUT PENI'S FAT DICK GOING INTO GWEN'S ASS.

"Hey, Peter? Do you know where Peni and Gwand- I mean, Gwen are?" Miles turned to Peter E. Parker, scratching his head a bit through his costume. "I dunno what else they gotta do before they go back to their original worlds."

The taller man just answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he tried to fit his pot-belly through his costume.

"Huh… I actually don't know kid," was his answer. And with only a nonchalant shake of his shoulders, Peter more or less dismissed Miles' worry and made himself comfortable in Aunt May's home, propping his feet on her table and flicking through some channels on her sofa.  
  


"S'gotta be some girl stuff or whatever-- it'll be fine as long as they don't take too long in what they're doing."

"W-Wait, what if they're actually getting attacked dude? By Prowler or-or even Kingpin?!"

"Eh… I'm sure they're fine. Pretty sure they would contact us first thing if they got into a fight. Spidey-sense, y'know? Let's just give it an hour before we look for 'im. Besides, Gwen is honestly the most responsible Spider-person here at the moment- I wouldn't think she's off doing stupid stuff when we all know our lives are in danger."

____________________________________________________________________________

**_THWAP! THWWAP! THWACK! THAWACK~! THWACK! THWAP! THWAP~! THWAP~!!!_ **

_"O-oh fuck YEAH~❤ MMMPH~!❤💕💕 R-Rub that fat futa fuckstick down my ass you STUD~!💕❤💕 AHH~!💗💕💕 Hotdog that dick harder on this naughty Spider-girl~!!💗❤❤"_

**_SMAAAAACK~!!!_ **

**_SMAAAAACK~!!!_ **

**_"GHoOOOhHOH~~!!!💗💕💕💕"_ **

Two tiny, petite hands viciously crashed down and cracked her small palms against the juicy, squishy watermelon-sized fuckpillows of mammoth proportions called Gwen's massive asscheeks. The fatty rear **_rippling_ ** like viscous water under her skin-tight, form-fitting Spider-costume. And speaking of her costume--

The black of the lower half of Gwen's iconic costume, that served well in contrasting her whiter upper half, calling attention well to her thick, rotund ass, also highlighted the **THIRTY-INCHES of disproportionate DICKMEAT that fluidly slid in and out between Gwen's doughy behind, girth so large and ridiculous that the spider-girl's mighty cheeks couldn't even engulf that third leg in her black-clad assflesh.**

And who was the owner of this humongous, putting-a-horse-to-shame gigacock making Spider-Gwen a subby bitch that took her buttjob with such horny enthusiasm it'd put backstreet hookers to shame?

"Hey, come on! The girls in my dimension were _so_ much more sexy and hardcore with dirty talk for my cock! Do it better or you'll never feel this thing in your ass, **_Spider-Slut~!💗"_ **

_"A-AAAAH~~~!💗💞💞 I-I'm sorry-!"_

**_SMAAAAAAAAACK~!!!_ **

**_SMAAAAAAAAACK~!!!_ **

"LOUDER~!"

**_"OOOOOOOH~!!!!!❤❤❤❤❤ I-I'M SORRY PENI~!!!!💗💞💗💞💗 I'M SORRY PENIIIIIII~~!!!!💗💞💕💗 I-I'LL BE A BETTER COCKSLEEVE...~!!!💗💗💕💞"_ **

Peni Parker! The elephant dick she-stud conqueror that was playing with Gwen's fat ass and fucked it's cheeks to make her cock sweaty and hard was the adorable and short Peni Parker~!

The both of them were acting out their debaucherous desires in an abandoned alleyway blockaded by stacked dumpsters Gwen set up with her webbing, leaving a space where Peni could whip out her enormous _fuck-phallus_ to send her blonde counterpart into a wild sexual frenzy, offering that delectably fuckable and bouncy behind that jiggled with each step she took for Peni to use. She leaned up against a nearby brick wall, arms and hands completely pressed against it along with her pale, perky tits, nipples poking out of her suit and scraping the harsh brickwork.

Her mask's eyes squinted from the rapture that was the godly heat coming off of this bitchmaker through her costume, her untouched pucker clenching joyously from that delightful warmth and feeling that veiny fucker tease her asshole and rubbed down her wrinkles nice and hard. It only made her lean her ass back further and submit to the wonderful manhandling it was receiving for being a good bitch.

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMAAAACK!!!!_ **

**"Then be better, Spider-Slut! My dick's not getting any harder without some good praise and bitch-worship~!"**

Those glorious spankings only made her back curve harder with the sexual shocks rising up her spine, Spider-Gwen squealing satisfyingly for Peni's ears and cock to listen to, head blank and eyes crossed in lewd delight from the overwhelming size and heat of this ridiculous she-dick teasing her asshole so well. But with still a half-coherent mind able to comprehend any of what Peni commanded her to accomplish, the fat-assed spider-girl raised her face towards the skies for the best cock-love speech she could give off the top of her head, accompanied by the taller teen resting her hands on her knees instead to **gyrate** and **twerk** her succulent rump for the hot dick sandwiched between her cheeks.

**_"H-h-HaAAaaAH~!!!💗Th-This godly MONSTER of a tr-true COCK is the f-fattest, thickest, l-loOngEST-OOOOOHHFUUCC~~~!!!❤💕💕❤💗"_ **

Peni, in lieu of simply using her hands yet again to smack Gwen like she's done for the past couple of minutes, instead pulled back her hips _ever_ so slightly so the ass-shaking harlot wouldn't notice before **_SMACKING~!_ ** her pelvis against Spider-Gwen's quaking cake with the speed of a bullet train, not only essentially spanking her globes… _but also getting her huge wrecking balls dangling beneath to_ **_pulverize_ ** _into that covered pussy_ **_HARD,_ ** _Inducing a thick squirt that shot out of her costume and coated the bulbous sack below~!_

_"Come on~! Not good enough~!❤_ I've literally fucked so many girls back in my world who started with those same lines dozens of times! This dick isn't gonna be able to make a **_home_ ** out of your ass if you keep using the same words I've heard over and over Gwen~! _At this rate, I won't be able to impregnate you before we have to go back to our original dimensi-❤"_

**_"N-n-n-nOOOOOOoooOoOOOoooooOOoOOoOOOOO~~~!!!!!💗💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

A whiny, needy response exited out of Gwen's throat rather loudly, interrupting Peni before she could finish her sentence. In her slutty need to prove her worthiness for Peni's forearm-sized assbuster, her hands were redirected to the back of her bent-over rear and focusing her fingers onto one spot of the spider-suit that was directly underneath that gargantuan stud of a cock, _Gwen punctured a hole into her own costume (her_ **_only_ ** _costume in this world) and then proceeded to_ **_rip a big fat tear to the point she crudely revealed her milky white butt for all of Peni to see and spreading her backside wiiiiiide open, her round globes a blush-red from the preceding spankings~❤_ **

**_"Pl-PLEASE PENI~~!💗💗💗 I-ISN'T MY ASS G-G-GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOUR HUGE B-BABY-MAKING SUPERDICK PENI~~~?!?!💗💗💞💕💕 I-I'LL BE YOUR BIG-ASSED GOOD GIRL~!!!💕💕💗💗 YOUR BIG-ASSED SPIDER-SLUT WHORE WH-WHERE YOU CAN SHOVE THAT MONSTER ANYWHERE Y-YOU WANT~!!💗💕❤❤ I D-DON'T MIND IF YOU BREAK MY ASS, O-OR MY PUSSY, OR MY WOMB, OR M-MY THROAT--I DON'T MIND AT ALL WHEN A GIANT D-DICK LIKE THIS CAN PUT A WHALE TO SHAME~~!!❤❤💕❤💕 JUST PLEASE PENI, I-I'LL BE YOUR PERSONAL COCKSLUT UNTIL W-WE LEAVE, A-AND THEN I'LL FIND A WAY TO GO TO YOUR DIMENSION AND LET THAT SHE-COCK CAVE IN MY ASS!!!💞💗💕💞💗💕 I-I-I-❤"_ **

**_SMAAAAAAAACK!!!_ **

**_-HIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE~~~!!!!~!💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

Another quick hip-spank to Gwen's exposed cheeks, which the teen assumed was Peni 'punishing' her again, but--

**_SMAAAACK! SMAAACK! SMACK!SMACK!SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK~~!!!!_ **

_...These were a full-on, air-cracking, hip-to-ass poundings of her whole dick back-and-forth between Gwen and her needy rear-end, Peni's hands grasping onto Gwen's and pushing those cheeks harder onto that huge girl-prick, rapidly sliding her sweaty pillar of cockmeat right across that bare rim, that_ **_scorching hot dick_ ** _against her asshole sending Gwen's whole body on_ **_fire~!_ **

_"YEAH~! That's it Gwen~!❤💕 That's some good fucking praise!💕 Keep going~!❤💕 Just let those naughty words flow out of your mouth like that and I'll impregnate all of your holes with semen~!!💗"_

Gwen's shoulders shuddered at the praise she was given as well, and with slutty determination, continued her overflow of cock-acclaim, all with a happy smile concealed under that guise.

**_"OOOOOHHHH--THANK YOU PENI~!!!❤❤💕❤💕 A-AND THANK YOU TOO, PENI'S U-ULTRA THICK SUPERCOCK~~!!!💗💗💕💕💗💕 I-I'M SO HAPPY MY HUGE, H-HEAVY, TEENAGE BUTT CAN MAKE YOU TWO E-EVEN CONSIDER IMPREGNATING ME~~~~!💗💞💞 THIS GODLY BLESSING DESERVES EVERY BITCH IT CAN MAKE AND GET, A-AND I WILL BE THE BIGGEST COCK-BITCH AND LET IT ME B-BREAK ME OVER AND OVER AND O-OVER AND OVERRRR~!~~!!!❤💗❤💗❤💗 O-o-o-OOOOHHHH I-I-II-I-I-IiiieeeeeEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~!!!❤❤❤💕❤"_ **

**_SQUIRT SQUIIRT SQUIRT SQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRT~_ **

Just as it sounded, the audible noise of ejecting cunt-juices shot out of Gwen and her twitching, needy pussy, going weak in the knees and buckling from the powerful orgasm that rocked her body. Eyes half-closed and pupils rolling to the back of her head, a dumb smile graced her features, during which the voluptuous ass still surrounding Peni's so almighty member clenched on that veined godcock as much as it could. 

**_"NhhUuooOohhh….~~💗 A-Aaahhhh…~~~❤💕💕 That f-felt sho good~💗💗💕… GhfFoooh…~💕💞💞"_ **

Meanwhile, Peni herself just looked on with simple amusement.

"Wow- did you really just cum from a buttjob Gwen~? _Haha~!❤ Not even the girls where I'm from were that easy~!"_

Gwen made a whine in the back of her throat, though she didn't refute that she really was _that_ easy to make her cum.

**_"Y-Yoour cock felt t-too good Peni…~!💕💗💗 A-Any girl would c-cum just by seeing that thing...💗 I-It's so hard and thick…~~❤💕"_ **

"Hey, speaking of hard… I think I'm done using your cheeks to make my cock hard Gwen~! Ha~❤ You wanna see it in all of its glory~?"

_"H-Huh?"_

Her panting slowly subsided, though the drool that stained her mask and displayed her ecstasy remained. Mind scattered from her pathetic orgasm, Gwen slowly looked back as Peni asked her to and-

**_SQUIRT~❤_ **

**_"O-Oh my God...💗"_ **

One final leak of her virgin pussy and the eyes of her mask widening in shock, Gwen stared at what was probably **_forty-three inches of supreme hypercock standing as high as Peni was tall, her asscheeks so spread apart from just the thigh-thick shaft being placed between her squishy mounds they couldn't even cover half of Peni's cock anymore with the new girth._ **

"Now that I'm actually erect, it's time to lube it up and clean this big boy with your mouth Spider-Slut~!💗" Peni said joyously. "Hope you're fine with your jaw _sliiiiiightly_ unhinging Gwen... _I just wanna make sure it can slide into your ass nicely and not dry, okay~?💗💕"_

Gwen nodded mindlessly in a cock-shocked stupor, a dumb smile underneath her mask as she gazed upon the fucktower that was going to be jammed into her face.

**_"U-UH HUH~~💗💗💗💞💞"_ **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

"It's been half an hour Peter… shouldn't we go looking for them now?"

"Naaah it's fine, really." The man with a mid-life crisis kept on eating pizza and rewatching random movies on the TV. "I'm sure they'll be back soon."

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

A cascade of spit fell to the floor in rapid succession and created an entire puddle that joined alongside the pooled femcum that sprinkled out of Gwen's pussy-

**_"GHLLLLLLRK--GGHOOHCK--GKHHHHLLRRGGH-GHHLBH--BGHLLLLLRRRRGK-CFFFGGCK--"_ **

Suspended in a string of spider silk she wrapped herself in that was attached to a fire escape staircase, Gwen Stacy hung upside-down to her new lover and gently kissed it tenderly. And by kissing it tenderly, she actually means _Peni grabbing her neck and just_ **_ramming_ ** _that impossible baseball bat-shaped dick into her mouth and almost doing as she said: unhinging her jaw~!_

About one-fourth of it managed to get inside and fuck past her esophagus on Peni's initial thrust; the rest had to be fucked into by force from her tiny hips, and so the Japanese girl hooked her arms and wrapped themselves around Gwen's curvy thighs, and used it as leverage to **POUND the rest of her dick into the Ghost Spider's poor throat~!**

_"F-Fuuuck~!💗💗💕 Th-This is so tight~!❤💕💕 I hope you're doing good Gwen~!💗❤❤"_

**_"GHLLRRrRRRRrr--HGHHhhhGGLLLllllLlLLLRRRRrrrrKKKK~~~~💞💞💞💞"_ **

Peni only took further pleasure from the strained, gurgled noises from the back of her throat that reverberated across her vast slutfucker that still pummeled into the tiny space of her digestive tract, massaging her girlmeat through Gwen's neck like the onahole her mouthpussy had become.

Now obviously, Peni was fucking her dick into Gwen's exposed mouth, but she was really tempted to actualky fuck a hole into her face mask and leave it as physical proof for how wide and powerful her supercock was, but Peni decided against it and bookmarked her better idea for later. So she simply lifted Gwen's mask up (or down, actually, since she was upside-down) until her left eye was exposed, seeing the cute, dick-dazed smile she had underneath and her glazed pupil, with her adorable tooth gap visible as well. She giggled mindlessly with that goliath monster of a dick so close to her face, the very stench it reeked making Gwen go dumb and vacuous with musk-made delirium.

But currently, her whole mouth was being resized to fit the **deluxe size queen** that Peni's four feet of slut-clobbering meat, cheeks bulged out to their maximum and her windpipe crushed under a leg's worth of supreme cock making its way up her esophagus and into her stomach, reforming her throat into a cock-cozy sock that was easy to slide in as well as out. Aaand-

**_THWWAACK~!_ **

**_"HPPpffFGhhgGfFFFgLLLURRRK~~~💗💗💗💗💞💞…"_ **

At the moment, fifteen inches of Japanese prick was fucking it's way into her gullet, with another twenty-eight to shove itself in til she was bottomed out. The neck of Gwen's spidey-suit strained **hard** against how well her actual neck was swelled up by the club-shaped width of Peni's choking hazard, a little rip even forming on one seam that showed her neck being just as red as the cock-asphyxiated blush she had in her face.

"Gwen, you're almost there!"

**_SMACCK!_ **

**_"Hllrkghh~!❤💕💕❤_ **

" _M-Mmmph~!❤💕_ I just have-…"

**_SMACK!!_ **

**_"GlOuOohkkhh~!💗💕💞💕"_ **

"-two feet of cock left!💕"

**_SMAAACK~!!_ **

**_"HUgGWUkkhhllh~~!❤💞💞💕"_ **

_"W-Wait, hold on-❤"_

**_SMAAAACKSMAAAACKSMAAACKSMAACCCKMSMMAAAAACCKKK!!!!_ **

**_"GLURK-GHHLRK-GLURRK-GLHGKKL-GHRLK-GHLAAHCK~~~!❤❤💕💗💗💞…"_ **

"O-Okay, _one_ feet of dick left~!💗"

Tears streamed down Gwen's forehead in continued euphoria and love, leaking more juices out of her vaginal hole and letting it stream down her costume like rivers, some even landing on the fourth of Peni's dick that has yet to be gagged down throatslut Gwen. Admittedly, as much as Peni enjoyed making Gwen gag hard on this dick, and brutally balloon it to how enormously wide it is, she really did just want to get to the base of her crotch, and right now, Gwen's throat has "stuck" her mammoth dong and don't let it go any further, almost trying to save Gwen from having a leg-sized phallus fucked into her esophagus.

_"Dammit, h-how else can I make this throat loose...? I'm almost th-there…"_

Looking around to get inspired, or seeing if there was anything she could do to loosen this tight sleeve, she directed her glance to the sky, about to think of what other thing she can do besides fuck-pounding her cock as strongly as possible-

_-and then she saw Gwen's dangling, trademark blue ballerina slipper on her right foot almost about to fall off, and then her moment of perverted genius came about._

"Maybe this will help!💕"

Peni just jumped in place, inciting a **_"HgLlloOoOORK~!💗💕💕"_ **from the living sex toy stuck on her dick, and easily snatched it from her feet, the aqua slipper handled almost menacingly in Peni's hands before-

**_SCHHLWAAACK~!!_ **

**_"GGGFGFFHHGFHHFGFFFFFF--GHHFHFGHHHLRRRRRKKGGRRKKUUNNGHGGGGHHGHH~~~~!!!!!💗💗💗💗💞💞"_ **

Slamming down her ballerina slipper and promptly fucking her virginity away into her most precious place, through the hole she made to show off her whole ass, the blue footwear jammed into her pussy had **_split_ ** Gwen's mind in half~! Throat loosening just enough from the shock, that final foot of Peni penis finally **_SMASHED_ ** itself in and slapped balls deep into her facefucked maw. Now well and truly, nearly four feet of gargantuan, red loli dick engorged Gwen's gullet and belly in one continuous, tumid cock-swell that pushed her costume to its breaking point, the frontside fabric nearly tearing apart gloriously.

_"Fuuck fuck fuck~!❤💕 J-Just like that Gwen~!💕💕💕❤ L-Lemme stay for a few minutes in this hole~~💗"_

A few minutes indeed, if Peni meant **_half an hour_ ** _where Gwen couldn't even breathe a drop of fresh air and had her nose scrunched into the smaller girl's short pubic hairs, and her entire throat nothing but a proper onahole sleeve._ Five minutes in and Gwen already fell into a kind of cock coma; with such a yummy shaft widening her mouth twice it's size, the sweaty tang of dick mushing her taste buds, all as blood rushed down to her head as she willingly tied herself up and hung suspended in her webbing, it was a bliss only a slut like Spider-Gwen could appreciate.

The one eye that was entirely blank-white and crying surely showed she loved this treatment!

**_"GHhlrrk~❤❤❤💕💕💕 Gluurrk~💗💗💕❤❤ Glurk~💕💕❤💗💗❤"_ **

_…………_

_……._

_..._

**_SsscchhllllloooooooOOOOOOOOHHHHHPP-SCHLORP~!_ **

**_"PFTtWwwOOOOOooOoooohhh-ghlaaack~~~💗💗💗💗💗…"_ **

Sometime past before Peni was finally satisfied, and simply stepping back to pull her cock out of her well-slick throat

"H-Hhhoohh my gosh...💗💞💗💞 O-Oh this is _perfect~❤"_

Not even acknowledging that she choked Gwen on her cock for over thirty minutes, Peni admired how absolutely foamy, spitty, and **coated** her whole cock was, a nearby street lamp shining the whole thing in yellow light, the new layer of slimy throat-lube exactly what the small girl needed for her and Gwen's last activity for the night.

"Alrighty then~❤ Spider-Slut, get yourself out of that cocoon of yours and show me the full package again~💕 Need to make this finale as good as possible!"

**_"Huaghhuuhh…….~💕💕❤💕💕… Huagdckggaackkhh……~💗💗💕❤💕…... GhluUockkHh…~💗💗💕💕❤……. GHfyESH~❤❤❤"_ **

____________________________________________________________________________

_"Peter, it's been literally hours since Peni and Gwen have been back to May's house. Wouldn't it hurt to check on them once and call?"_

"Hey shh, Miles, this movie is actually pretty good, lemme finish this and then we'll check on them.

"Peter, c'mon! You're supposed to be a responsible adult you have to-! Hey wait, this actually looks pretty cool, what's it about?"

____________________________________________________________________________

**_"OOHH-OOOOHHH-OOH-OHHOOHH-OH-OH-OOOHGOOHH-OH FUUUUCK-OH FUCK~💗-NGHOOAAH-HHAAH-NHHOOHH-OOHH-OOH-OHHOH-OH-OH-OH COCK-OOHHOOOOOHHH~~~!!!!!💗💞💗💞❤💕"_ **

High-pitched moans filled up the blocked-off empty lot, and the source of those whore-ish noises was pretty obvious by now, emanating from the back alley Spider-Slut known as Gwen Stacy whose thick, yummy hams were finally being given the **_anal-destruction of a lifetime_ ** by her she-stud, Peni Parker~❤

**_THWAP~! THWAP! THWAP! THWACK!! THWWACK! THWAAAP! THWACK!!!_ **

And in quite the unorthodox position too~! Spider-Gwen had made use of her wall-crawling and stuck her hands and feet onto the same brick wall she was pushed against by Peni's superior spider-dick, and fundamentally on all fours adhering to the wall, she fanned her legs out, raised her plush ass out from the wall, and swayed that magnificent booty here and there in an arousing jiggle that would put professional strippers to shame.

_"Th-This is your_ **_property_ ** _now, Peni~💗💗💗 Allllll of this wide_ **_purchase_ ** _is yours to keep and abuse for the rest of the night, and however long we have before we have to return to our homes~❤ Feel free do whatever you want to do with it, and I'll make sure_ **_Spider-Slut_ ** _cums and screams like the pet bitch she is to your alpha cock~💗💕💕 Please Peni~❤: mount your Spidey-Bitch a-and make New York hear her slut-squeals~💗"_

These were Gwen's sexually confident words two hours ago,and clearly, with two hours of raw cock-pounding gaping her giant ass harder than the Manhattan river and litres of steaming precum being launched into her stomach to heat her insides even more, Peni very clearly took advantage of the proposition given to her and then some~💕

Climbing up to where Gwen was hanging from took a bit, but Peni quickly settled into the delightful sex position that made Gwen quake with need. Her own thighs mounting over Gwen's larger and thicker ones, arms hugging the lower waist of the taller girl, and the pronounced way her own little butt stuck out while hanging off of Gwen's body, this was the ideal position for Peni to hang on and **_brutally slam in-and-out Gwen and her sphincter, and letting her hips fly out with every pull before crashing down with every push of the villainous monster known as Peni's bitchbreaker wrecking the heroic spider-girl._ **

Gwen very nearly fell off the wall from the hardcore cock-stupid bashing she was subjected to, arms parallel to each other now as she desperately hung on the cracked brickwork while her legs involuntarily did the splits and tried to keep steady, though the thourough ball-smacking bitch-dicking she was receiving did a number for her already delirious mind. The lube that was her viscous spit and gullet-slime did well in doing as Peni expected, which was to blast her dick into Gwen's lovely butthole in one fell swoop and reach balls deep into her insides and impaling her colon into the shape of the meat-stake that struck her slimy guts~!

**_"OOOooOOH mY FUCKING FUCK~!!!❤💕💕💗💕 A-A-AAAHHH YESSH, I-ITS BREAKING MY ASSHOLE~!💗💗💞💞💗 PENI--OOHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT OH FUCK OH SHIT OH FUCK OOOOHHHHHGGHOAAHOOOAAH!!!!💗💞💞💕💗💞💗 P-PENI--FUUUUUUUCK--Y-YOU'RE BEATING MY W-WOMB TO THE--HOGGOOGHGOUHH~!!!❤💕❤💕 T-TO THE WAAAAAAALL TH-THROUGH MY ASS--AGHUAHH HHIGHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~!!❤💕💕❤💕💕 PENI H-HOLD ONNNNNNHHHHGHIIIEEEEEEEEE~~~!💗❤❤💕~!💞💞💞💗💞"_ **

Little Futa loli Peni didn't acknowledge the animalistic bitch-squealing or desperate pleas from the slut she was clinging to, only single-mindedly keeping up her pace and slap her adorable hips over and over Spider-Slut's ass, only really seeking to pleasure herself and achieve the orgasm she's long since waited for ever since she was transported into this new dimension.

_"Mngh…! NnGh…! M-Mnmph… NGhhr…!_ **_Fuck yeah…~💗💕_ ** _Oooh…!_ **_Take that cockslut...💞_ ** _Ah…! HGGh…!"_

Only grunts and quips to herself. Which had, more or less, Gwen Stacy trapped in a cock machine and a hard place, suffering and falling into cock-insanity from Peni's accidental womb-crushing, anal-collapsing, spidey-breaking power fuck, the first signs of which being a _continuous orgasm that hosed out of her sore pussy like a destroyed faucet, squirting femcum dribbling down the brick wall and back into another cum puddle~❤_

Gwen's normally serious face was contorted into a teeth-gritting, spitty smile that stretched from ear to ear, the one eye still exposed from her mask cross and rolled with the other hidden one in a beautiful, strained ahegao that attempted to take Peni's superfat elephant-dick in stride composure constantly breaking with every single gut-punch to her baby room on the other side of her anal walls, the responsible superheroine reduced to the dickgirl cocksleeve she was born to be. Thank god Gwen trained her wall-crawling ability to be instinctive, otherwise she would've collapsed into a heap and get railed face-first to that dirty wall and anally abused with no mercy to her vanishing sanity.

**_"NNGGHHhhhUUuuuGgHhHHH-H-H-HHGHHUUaaAuuUAAUAAAAaaaUUAAAUAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-AAGGHhhghHH-GHGH-GHHHHuhu-GhhgH-gHHhhhgg-GghhhhhuuooaoauuaouuuuUUUUUHHHh~~~~~!~!~~!!💗💗💕❤❤💕💕💕💞💞💞"_ **

Oh, no wait, she still was.

A whole fucking three feet of titanic girl dick longer than Gwen's whole damn leg was plowing itself the teen's tightest fuckable hole, this monstrous third leg of Peni's absolutely protruding out of her fit stomach and into a fuckbulge bigger and thicker than her meaty thighs, of which it ceaselessly saw fit to bully Gwen's belly and  **_CRASH~!_ ** it onto the opposing brick wall joyously. The front of Gwen's costume was tearing and ripping apart, revealing more and more of the person underneath and the once supple, tender skin _fucked_ **_RED_ ** and stretched to be a form-fitting dickgirl-holster distending more than two feet out of her poor stomach.

No wonder Gwen couldn't even say anything understandable, with such a beast of burden it would put any creature to shame. And the purchase this beast was assisting in plowing were the expanses known as Gwen's tantalizing bubble butt, and the miniscule hole Peni planted her column of supercock in~❤

**_"GhhhhHHhhAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAaaaAAAaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAaaaaAaaaAaAAAAHHhHhhhHHHH~~~!!!!!💗💞💗💕💗💗💕💗"_ **

By this point, the slipper that was still shoved up her cunt was **_drenched_ ** at this point, so soggy, it could have probably worked out as an actual girl-spritz cup, with how much her gaped pussy kept on soaking it's juices inside the shoe. It was a wonder it still hasn't somehow slipped out. 

_Well, it certainly was proof to show off how hard Gwen was clenching all of her holes, just to make Peni happy~❤_

Speaking of the big dicked fucker, whose face was pressed to the back of her loyal buttslut and remained steadfast in her commitment to ram and ram and ram and ram and fucking **_RAM_ ** her bitchbreaker as much as she could, she was sorely missing out on every single bit of Gwen's reaction to her mind-obliterating cock-slamming, though maybe it was a blessing in disguise: if she did see these erection-encouraging little details of Gwen, she would have **fucked her even harder than she was right now.**

**_"HHHGUUOOOOOAAAGHHH-GGHHHOOOGGGOOOOOO-FFGHHUUCGGHHOOHHGHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGHHIIIEEEEEGGHOOOOOOOOOHHHH~~~!!!!!!!!💕💗💞💗❤💕💞💞❤❤ F-FGGHHWWWWOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUOOOOUHG--GHHOOOOCK-G-GOOOCKCK-CCOOOGCK-C-C-COOCCKKK-GHAAAAHHEEE~~~~~💗💗💞💗❤💞❤💞"_ **

The red mason bricks Gwen's fingers were stuck to were beginning to **crack,** beyond only being scratched, and full-on cracks formed under her digits from trying to brace herself as best she could with this battering ram of a cock ruining her insides. Her feet constantly slipped from where they attached, resulting in her ass hanging lower in a view that would stun any villain in their sight. And most wonderfully, Gwen's screams of mind-broken exuberance the likes of which no women on this Earth has experienced besides her, only her fat fucking ass having exclusive access to the hugest, fuckhole-shattering gigacock that was Peni Parker's.

_"HooOOOh…~!💗💕💕_ **_HHHOOWOOOOH~!!!❤💕❤💕 WAIT, I FEEL IT!❤ IT'S CUMMING--I'M CUMMING~!!❤💞💞 I'M GONNA CUM IN THIS AMAZING ASSHOLE SO SOON~!!!❤❤❤❤"_ **

There was simply no need for Peni to see all these extra pleasing minutiae, as the **fattest cum-load of her life was surging through her urethra and ready to paint Spider-Gwen's body whiter than her costume!**

_"OOOHHH…..!!! H-HERE IT COMES!~❤❤💕_ **_TAKE MY SPERM, SPIDER-SLUT~!!!❤💕💕💞💗 TAKE IT ALL AND BE MINE FOREVER!!!💗💗💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

**_SssSSSssssSpPPLuUuUUUUUUuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUuuuUUUrrRRRRTTTTTTT~~~!!!!!!!_ **

**_And then she came~❤❤❤_ **

**_"HhOOOOOOOHHH OOOOOOOOHH OOOOHHHHHHFFFGGHHHUUUUUUUCKKK OH FUUUCK--F-F-FUCK~❤ FUCK~❤ FUCK FUCK FUCK~!❤💕 FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUOOOOUUUCK~!!!!!💗❤💞❤💗 TH-THAAAAAAANK YOU PENIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~~!!!💗💗💞💞💞💕❤❤ FUCK F-FUUUUCK~💗💗💕❤ THaAaaNnNK YOoOooOUuuuUUUUUuuUUuUUU~~~💗💗💗💞💗💕💕💗 tH-THaaNnkkohh yOOooOOUUuuUUUUuuUuUuuu~~~💗💗💗💕❤❤💕💕❤💕 TGghaaaaAAnKkkkshhHH yyhOoooOoooooouuuuUuuu~ ~ ~💕❤💕 💗 💞 T-Thhyg -ghffhHeeeeii iieeeee~ ~~ ~ ~💗💕 ❤❤💕💕💕"_ **

You could pinpoint the exact moment Gwen's mind lost coherency, though it would be hard to focus on as the **_white supernova that was Peni's cum explosion blasted all over the fucked raw anus and sore fuckpillows of the spider-girl's, occurring promptly after the chowder-thick she-nut ejaculate crammed itself full into Gwen's dick-gaped stomach, overfilling it instantly with gallons of steaming semen. Her cunt went out of control and just unleashed a tsunami of femcum that would put Niagra Falls to shame, the blue shoe of hers finally rocketing out and landing in the cum-pile of both Peni and Gwenxs excess. Her tummy bloated into practically a human condom, the sheer size of it fully pulling apart her Spider-Gwen costume in two, a nice and obese cum-belly trapped between Peni and the wall that sent Gwen to HEAVEN~~!❤❤❤_ **

But… _that didn't mean Peni stopped her intense ass-fucking--in fact, she was still raring to go!_

"Hey, come on Gwen, don't give put on me now~!❤💕 I wanna put another creamy load of my babies into your colon, _so keep on hanging on!"_

**_THWACKTHWACKTHWACKTHWAPTHWAAPTHWPTHWAPTHWACKTHWAPTHWAPTHHWAPTHWACKTHWAAK!!!!_ **

**_"OoF-GgGFFHuuuUUuhggGhhGHFOOAAHHuuhAAHH--GHIooOOOouUUUGghhhhhYYYEEEEEEGGSHSHHHHH...~~~💗💗💗💞💞💗💗"_ **

And so, the fucking continued…~

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

"Dang man, even though I've always heard of' it, I've never bothered to watch the franchise... but those Neon Genesis Evangelion movies were pretty lit."

"Yfffeh, yoff've ggfft mhgg--" Peter paused and actually properly swallowed down his slice of pizza for a moment. "Sorry, but yeah you finally get me yeah? Those were some really interesting anime movies, since I watched the original show back in my universe. I've always related to Shinji when it came to being suddenly tasked with saving the world and that jazz, so I've always got a soft spot for--"

"Wait, what've I been doin'?! We binge watched 6 movies for probs a ton of hours! And Peni and Gwen still arent home, that means something's happened to 'im! Spider-Man come on, we need to--!"

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

"Hey, Peter? Miles? It's me, Peni! Tadaima! Gwen is also with me!"

Miles was interrupted when both boys heard the familiar, quirky voice of the anime-esque spider-person of their universe, Peni, at the front door.

"Hey, cool, speak of the devil. See Miles? You were worried over nothing," Peter stated matter-of-factly, finely rising off his alternate dimension's Aunt's couch to open the door to them, Miles meanwhile just sorta standing behind Peter and being mildly upset.

"It's not weird to think being gone for over ten hours is a cause for concern…" Though he was glad the two seemed fine, he went upstairs to the guest room he slept in and just relaxed for the day without worrying about them again.

With a turn of the knob, Peter opened up the entrance, and of course saw the ever-bubbly Peni, with Gwen by her side, though…

"Hmm, well uh... hey Gwen, you smell funny. Dunno if that's rude to say to a woman, but… did you two work out or something?"

Gwen's eyes stared off at the distance, glazed and half-lidded, with wiped sweat all over her face and her dirty blonde hair soaked and wet with the same perspiration. Instead of remaining in ruined costume, Peni just had her school uniform from Mile's school for her in the aftermath (which took a bit because Peni had to make Gwen vomit and blast all that cum she filled her with into a nearby trash can just to fit them back in). Her knees were wobbling, bent and shaking nonstop, one sock missing for her other foot, her legs were just as sweaty- she was just a total mess. It also didn't help that Peni's cockgunk odor was smothered into Gwen's very being now, and she couldn't have gotten rid of it even with a shower, though apparently cum smelled different in this universe cause nobody could tell she absolutely rank of sex all over.

_"H-H-H-Haaaaaahh….~❤…"_

Took a bit for Peni to answer, but she did it as confidently as she could.

"OH! Uh.. yeah, we _definitely_ were working out! Me and Gwen were just walking in this mall, and then we took another walk around, and then we worked out at a gym for free, and yeah!... So what were you guys doing?"

The older Spider-Man's Spidey-Sense very much told him Peni was lying, but for now he went along with it, he'll question her later. “Not much… me and Miles were just watching the Evangelion movies--"

"Whoa! Hey, I'm actually friends with Shinji back in my universe! Asuka and Rei are also classmates with me!"

Peter's eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"You're friends with **_WHAT?!_ ** Seriously?! Hey, hey! Tell me about them! That sounds awesome!"

Peter promptly forgot what he was going to say, pulled Peni suddenly by the hand to the kitchen, and immediately pestered her on how they were in her world, which Peni obviously went with, whatever to get this Spider-Man to not pry into what she and Gwen were doing.

"U-Uh sure...!"

And the mystery of what Gwen and Peni did for those nine hours remained a secret.

………..

…...

…

_"C-Coooock…~💗💞"_

Gwen was left behind on the front porch and just mindlessly stood where she was, head slightly crooked and faintly throbbing at the mind-breaking sex that she'll never forget once she goes back home~💕

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, please continue to follow my work ^♡^ 
> 
> And here's the link to my Twitter account:
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/IAppreciateHen1
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
